AWKWARD GRANDPA
by foreignswagger
Summary: Johnny Seo si Foreign Swagger jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Apa yang akan Johnny lakukan untuk menghilangkan kesan awkward setiap kali dirinya bertemu sang pujaan hati? [ A shameful NCT's fanfiction. Johnny x Taeil! Comedy/Romance for yaah! ]


[JohnIl – Johnny x Taeil] Awkward Grandpa

.

.

College!AU

.

 _Warning!_ _ **Mature-themed conversation**_ _,_ garing maksimal _, (maybe) too OOC_

.

 _This is one in a rare Johnny x Taeil's fanfiction_ (?) sumpah langka banget mau cari ff mereka.

Karena temen sendiri yang request jadi sekalian aja dikabulkan, biar seneng.

* * *

 _This should be a comedy, but idek_... Apakah kerecehan saya mampu dituangkan dalam bentuk fanfiksi? Mari kita cari tahu.

 _A request from my friend, onespoonfulloppa who's craving for Johnny x Taeil's fanfiction for her daily suply._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Mall_ adalah salah satu tempat di mana orang – orang mendatangi tempat itu untuk berbelanja, bertransaksi dan menguras kantong atau sekedar melihat – lihat barang dari luar atau dalam _outlet_ – _window shopping_ , bahasa kerennya– bahkan tidak sedikit dari pengunjung mall yang datang hanya untuk mendinginkan diri –atau _ngadem_ dalam bahasa Inggris– dari cuaca ekstrem musim panas tahun ini seperti yang dilakukan para pemuda pengangguran (namun) tampan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul.

Sebut saja salah satunya bernama Taeyong, yang memiliki surai berwarna putih-hitam imitasi (mirip zebra, kata temannya). Kemudian yang sedang berjalan disampingnya bernama Jaehyun, pemuda manis ber _dimple_ yang sibuk melerai Taeyong dan orang di sebelah Jaehyun –Doyoung, kekasih Jaehyun– yang dirumorkan adalah seorang jelmaan manusia-kelinci oleh teman _groovy_ (atau biasa mereka sebut autis menular) yang menobatkan diri sebagai _Foreign Swaggers_ , Seo Youngho atau nama kerennya Johnny, si jangkung yang berjalan lebih dulu beberapa langkah di depan mereka bertiga.

 _Handphone_ di kantong celana Taeyong bergetar, cukup keras hingga Doyoung yang berada di sebelah Jaehyun mencibir,

"Itu hp atau _vibrator_ , kenceng amat."

Taeyong yang mendengar kalimat _vulgar_ itu memasang tatapan risih kepada Doyoung, sembari membuka _lockscreen_ di _handphone_ nya.

"Sorry, gue bukan lu yang kemana – mana harus pakai _vibrator_ karena punya pacar masokis."

Jaehyun, sang kekasih Doyoung yang merasa tersindir tiba - tiba tersedak salivanya sendiri, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering.

"E-ehm. Kita mau makan di mana nih?" pertanyaan pengalihan perhatian keluar dari bibir Jaehyun, berharap mereka tidak membahas hal itu lebih jauh.

"Aku mau _pizza_.", "Ayo kita makan _sushi_!", "Ke McD aja lah."

Ketiga manusia di samping dan depannya menjawab bersamaan. Jaehyun hanya menghela nafas panjang karena ia yakin Perang Dunia akan kembali –

"Gantian gue yang pilih tempat dong kan kemarin lu udah!"

"Ya ngga bisa gitu dong! Tanya Woojae dulu dia mau pilih makan di mana dari tiga pilihan tadi!"

– terjadi.

" _chill out, bro_. Inget ini akhir bulan jadi honor gue dari toko belum cair." Kali ini Johnny bersuara, mencoba membujuk kedua uke dibelakang dan rupanya hal itu belum berhasil.

"Dih sorry tapi makan _junkfood is a no no_. Dosa besar buat gue kalau makan gituan pas _diet_."

"Gaya lu _diet_ paling pas disodorin penisnya Jaehyun terus disuruh _blowjob_ kaga bisa nolak."

"JOHN-" Taeyong yang sejak tadi terpaku dengan layar _handphone_ -nya mulai bergidik karena kalimat yang dilontarkan Johnny. Malu sama orang yang lewat.

Mengapa semua orang di sekitarnya berpikiran mesum sih?

"Apalagi kalau Jaehyun minta keluar di dalam... Langsung ditelan tuh." Johnny melanjutkan bicaranya sambil berjalan mundur untuk menghadap teman – temannya di belakang,

"JOHNNY BAHASA LU DIKONTROL BISA KAGA SIH." Doyoung yang tidak sadar diri mulai emosi dan keluar sumpah serapah yang sayangnya keluar dari sosok manis nan unyu tersebut.

"Lagian lu tau dari mana kalau gue suka keluar di dalem, John?" Jaehyun tiba – tiba penasaran, ada sedikit rasa takut jangan sampai teman Chicago-nya itu _stalker_ dia dan Doyoung.

"Ampun lu juga sama aja pikirannya mesum mulu." Taeyong membalas dengan nada sinis, kemudian kembali menoleh ke depan untuk melihat Johnny.

" _By the way_ John- belakang lu-"

Belum sempat Taeyong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Johnny yang dengan seenak jidat berjalan mundur seolah seluruh jalan di _mall_ itu milik keluarganya menabrak sesuatu, bukan, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Doyoung menarik nafas dalam – dalam, cukup terkejut hingga menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dan hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat tempat kejadian perkara.

Di sisi lain, orang yang ditabrak Johnny tadi rupanya seorang _waiter_ salah satu _cafe_ di _mall_ itu. Dengan rambut _dyed_ nya yang terlihat cukup mencolok dan tinggi rata – rata seorang model, ia masih setia berada di posisinya, jatuh terduduk dengan tangan menompang tubuhnya di belakang. Tatapan _horror_ nya pada apa yang ada di depannya lah yang juga membuat Doyoung terkejut tadi.

Nampan dan peralatan makan yang berserakan di lantai, juga makanan dan minuman yang berceceran di hadapannya –dan sebagian mengenai kemeja krem Johnny– membuat seluruh perhatian pengunjung _mall_ dan _cafe_ yang berada di sekitar mereka terfokus pada dirinya dan pelaku penabrakan, yang saat ini sedang mengaduh kesakitan seranya mengusap pantatnya karena sudah mencium lantai terlebih dahulu saat terjatuh tadi.

" _Johnny, you're so fvcking dead._ "

Johnny hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat dari Taeyong dan menatap pemuda waiter itu,

"Maybe y _ou're right, but I don't mind. He's kinda cute._ " gumamnya.

Yang dibilang _cute_ cuma bisa nunduk, berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum mendengarnya, tetapi rona merah di wajah tidak luput dari pandangan Johnny. Yang hingga saat ini masih tersenyum.

Memang orang bilang cinta pada pandangan pertama itu mustahil, tetapi Johnny sudah sering melakukan hal mustahil setiap hari sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Yuhuuu~ fanfiksi baru nih! Ceritanya ringan kok, tenang saja. Dan saya juga penasaran apakah ada yang tertarik sama cerita ini? Terlebih dengan _pair_ langka ini? Tapi tenang... _Slight pair_ juga ada kok, mungkin fanfiksi ini bakal jadi tiga _chapter_. Ngga mau panjang – panjang karena tanggungan fanfiksi lain masih ada (?)

Oh iya, saya juga sudah _publish_ fanfiksi Johnten/Tenny rated M ( _finally_!) di wattpad. Yah walau masih awalan sih... _Hope you like it_ deh! Link wattpad ada di bio, ehehe.

Jangan lupa review ya~!


End file.
